1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dial plate structure and a watch.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, there is known a structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-281961 as a dial plate structure of an analog watch. Concretely, there is known a dial plate structure provided with an upper dial plate having a cutout portion at one part thereof, a sub needle rotatably arranged between the upper dial plate and a lower dial plate. The lower dial plate has a plurality of function display sections configured to be exposed through the cutout portion, and the sub needle indicates one of the plurality of function display sections.
In the above analog watch disclosed in JP-A-2009-281961, a user can look and see currently selected function by way of a function indicator provided at a tip of the sub needle and indicating one of the plurality of function display sections. However, the function indicator is relatively small to see, thus it is not easy for a user to quickly find a position of the function indicator or the function display section indicated by the function indicator, and thereby there is a possibility that the user falsely recognize the currently selected function.